We Complement Each Other
by penaschmidt
Summary: Carlos gets frustrated when he has to keep cleaning up after Kendall. KENLOS (Please note this was written because I was over studying for my exam)


This is basically the result of me studying all day and coming across my notes on interpersonal relationships. Kendall and Carlos immediately popped into my mind when I was writing notes for some of these particular slides. It's really short and kinda crappy, but hey, I didn't wanna keep studying so I regurgitated this.

Carlos was fed up. This was the fourth time this week he had to clean up after Kendall. The dirty dishes he could handle, but when Kendall left his wet towel on their bed for the second time, he just snapped.

"KENDALL! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LEAVE YOUR WET TOWEL ON THE BED ONE MORE TIME! "screamed Carlos.

"Life's too short to be…" Kendall began, before Carlos cut him off with a glare "Don't you dare finish that sentence"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear", Kendall promised.

That's just the thing. It wasn't the first time Kendall had promised to clean up after himself. It happened every time Carlos brought it up. It was always, 'next time, I'll clean it up', but every next time Carlos was there cleaning up Kendall's messes. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much. To be honest, he didn't want it to bother him, he was just a little obsessive-compulsive and he couldn't help it. But he loved Kendall and he wasn't going to let something as stupid as a mess ruin their relationship. So he always forgave Kendall, albeit with a sigh.

Later that night, after dinner, Carlos walked into the kitchen to clean up after Kendall had cooked them a delicious meal. There was mess everywhere, pots and pans that Carlos couldn't even think of how they were possibly necessary, overflowed food all over the stovetop and to top it all off, all the ingredients were lying all over the kitchen counters. Carlos' nose started to twitch. _He just promised me this morning he wouldn't be messy anymore, _Carlos thought to himself. But before he could be overwhelmed, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and started cleaning. As he was cleaning, he thought to himself, that it didn't bother him so much anymore. He was okay with cleaning up Kendall's messes because that's what made Kendall, Kendall. And he had made a killer dinner by making all this mess, maybe it wouldn't have tasted as nice had he been a little tidier.

Carlos jumped when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. But was instantly calmed when he turned around to see it was just Kendall.

"I'm sorry I made such a mess baby, I came to help you clean it up"

"it's okay; a Kendall dinner wouldn't be a Kendall dinner if the kitchen stayed clean, I'm practically done anyway, go put your feet up". To which Kendall mumbled a 'thanks' and shuffled into the lounge room.

Carlos finished drying and putting away the last of the dishes and went to join Kendall on the couch. Kendall was watching some stupid game show where the contestants had to answer riddles and then compete in a game that somehow involved the answer to the riddle. As he sat down, he heard Kendall call the dumb bimbo girl an idiot and gave her the correct answer to the question of "what gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" And oh the irony of that question. And when her partner had to do the game for her, Carlos began talking to the T.V, saying "You idiot, you've gotta twist the towel the other way".

"We'd be really good at this game together", stated Kendall, looking adoringly at Carlos.

"Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?" answered Carlos

And that small exchange got Carlos thinking even more about Kendall and his messes. Carlos did things for Kendall that the blonde wasn't so good at, the same way Kendall helped him with the things that he wasn't so good at, like reaching things from the top shelf of…well, anything. And like in the game show, Kendall would answer the riddles and Carlos would know exactly what to do in the games. Now that he thought about it, he realised it was one of the things that made them the perfect pair. They complemented each other.

He remembered reading somewhere that there were experiments done on whether 'opposites attract' or 'birds of a feather' had better relationships. And what it found was that neither of things were correct, it was in fact how partners made up for their counterparts flaws. And that's exactly what he and Kendall were. So, he was no longer worried about having to clean up Kendall's messes, in fact, he was actually quite happy about it, which he decided to let Kendall know.

"Hey Kendz"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever stop being your unorganised, messy self, I don't hate cleaning up after you at all and I'm sorry I yelled at you today"

"You are forgiven…Say, seeing as how you like my mess so much, why don't we go make a mess in the sheets?" Kendall asked with a cheeky grin.

"Race ya to the bedroom", Carlos answered and ran up the stairs, Kendall following hotly on his heels.

Yeah. So in my notes there was actually a slide with the 'opposites attract', 'birds of a feather' question on it. And yes, there is actually studies proving what I said. Psychology FTW! How could you not think of Kenlos when you see that though right?

**Anyways, review if you like, or not, whatever floats your boat. **


End file.
